Button
by ADIKTIF
Summary: Hidup itu bagai sebuah game, dengan menekan sebuah tombol untuk menjalankannya. Kagami menekan tombol untuk menjauh dari Aomine, membuat pemuda eksotis itu tak tau harus menerima itu semua atau tidak. Karena sesungguhnya kata 'Perpisahan' tak cocok bagi mereka. (Peserta 17 - Penikia)


**Button**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **KnB Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Button Penguin Research**

 **Aishiteru Kourin**

 **Story Penikia**

 **Pair : AoKaga**

 **Rating T, Romance + Friendship**

 **Warn : Alur secepat shinkansen, Typo, Always OOC, Plot gaje agak gak nyambung, Bahasa 'semau gue', de el el.**

 **For AOKAGASM's Event**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** Hidup itu bagai sebuah game, dengan menekan sebuah tombol untuk menjalankannya. Kagami menekan tombol untuk menjauh dari Aomine, membuat pemuda eksotis itu tak tau harus menerima itu semua atau tidak. Karena sesungguhnya kata 'Perpisahan' tak cocok bagi mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Aomine Daiki mengacak rambut biru tuanya frustasi, sesekali menggeram tak karuan. Wajahnya sangat kesal, terlihat jelas dari banyak perempatan disana. Siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang di lorong kelas menatap heran, aneh, bahkan ngeri dengan pemuda hitam itu. Tapi toh Aomine tak memperdulikannya, pikirannya sedang mumet sekarang. Bukan masalah nilai ulangan anjloknya maupun keuangan yang tipis untuk membeli majalah Mai-chan.

Sebenarnya Aomine punya rahasia, atau bisa dibilang hobi yang tak diakui oleh rekan-rekannya. Aomine itu suka main gitar dan bernyanyi, lagian suaranya terdengar sangat seksi bukan saat melantunkan nada. Tapi sayang para anggota Kiseki no Sedai malah membullynya tanpa henti. 'Aomine sok bisa lah', 'Aomine sok kece lah', atau yang lebih parah 'Mana mungkin suara Aomine jernih! Orangnya aja butek!'

Bolehkah Aomine mengutuk kehitamannya?

Dan beginilah dia emosi tak karuan dilorong kelas.

"Gue juga punya hati kampret!" rutuknya, menonjok tembok disampingnya.

"... _Japanes lanch taim rash_.."

Aomine sayup-sayup mendengar mantra.

"... _Lanch taim rash!_ "

Suara itu terdengar lebih bertenaga sekarang. Aomine menajamkan pendengarannya, yaitu berasal dari arah kantin. Yah, wajar sih memang dikantin sekarang banyak para siswa mengantri ketat bak ngantri sembako. Alasannya karena di SMA Teiko pada tanggal 27 setiap bulannya, mereka menjual roti isi spesial dengan 3 isian dengan stok terbatas, karena itulah pada jam makan siang seperti sekarang kantin penuh dengan para siswa yang berebut roti isi limited edition itu.

Tapi tunggu... bukan itu masalahnya!

Aomine sedari tadi mendengar ada suara-suara aneh diantara kerumunan orang-orang berbadan besar dibarisan paling belakang dari counter makanan. Seperti bahasa yang belum pernah ia tau sebelumnya. Dengan langkah agak berjinjit ia mendekat ke kerumunan itu, semakin dekat dan tak berapa lama kemudian suaranya terdengar sangat jelas dari orang yang sedang berdiri tepat didepan dan membelakanginya.

Seorang pemuda tegap dengan perawakan jangkung yang hampir sama seperti dirinya. Dengan rambut merah nyala api dan gradasi hitam dibawahnya.

" _This is Japanesse lunch time rush!_ "

Aomine kaget setengah hidup, kakinya sampai mundur selangkah. Orang didepannya berteriak bak toa masjid, lengkap dengan acungan tangan mengepal ke udara. Mau perang eh?

Sadar ada keberadaan yang tak lazim dibelakangnya, pemuda itu menoleh.

Kelereng shappire bertemu dengan crimson polos. Aomine mengerjap beberapa saat.

"Ah! Loe!" tunjuknya tak sopan tepat dihidung pemuda beralis cabang itu.

"Loe Aomine kan?" mata crimson itu menyipit, hanya untuk memastikan apakah suara baritone yang mengenalinya ini memang seorang Aomine Daiki.

Namanya Kagami Taiga. Aomine mengenalnya di club basket, seorang pemuda pindahan dari Amerika diawal masuk kelas 2. Orangnya sembrono, gampang marah, polos dan bodoh, setidaknya itu yang dia tau selama seminggu ini satu ekskul dengannya. Tapi toh ada hal yang dapat dibanggakan dari bocah merah itu, permainan basketnya seimbang dengan dirinya. Meskipun gelar 'Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku' itu belum bisa terbobol oleh sang macan Taiga.

Dan begitulah Aomine mengenalnya. Sekarang orang itu ada dihadapannya, memasang tampang angkuh sama seperti dirinya. Yahhhh asal tau saja mereka ini tak akur dari awal.

"Ngapain lu?" Aomine bertanya.

Kagami mendecak. Agak sebal dengan intonasi Aomine yang menurutnya songong itu.

"Gak liat apa? Gue lagi ngantri beli makanan."

"Terus ngapain tadi pake baca mantra segala?"

"Hah? Mantra apa sih?" nada Kagami naik seoktaf.

Aomine mengacak rambutnya gatal.

"Itu loh... yang japan...ngggg.. apa sih ya?" kini gantian tangan yang memainkan dagunya.

"Ngg terus.. lanceuh taim... eto AH! rusuh!" Aomine berteriak riang, tak lupa dengan senyuman yang sok _cool_ itu.

Tawa Kagami meledak, sampai muncrat ke muka dihadapannya. Si hitam jelas saja kesal.

"Hahahahahahaha.. _This is Japanesse lunch time rush_ bego! Lu kebangetan ya bodohnya."

Aomine memanas, terang saja! Orang didepannya ini tak pernah berkaca. Padahal dia sama bodohnya. Lagipula bukan salahnya kan jika tak sadar jika itu bahasa inggris, pelafalannya jepang kan memang aneh.

"Berisik ah! telinga gue lagi gangguan!" alibinya.

Kagami terkekeh. "Ya..ya..terserah!"

"Ngomong-ngomong lagi ngantri buat beli roti isi yang spesial itu kan?"

Kagami mengangguk.

"Tapi kok gak dapet-dapet. Lagian dari tadi posisi lu disini terus."

Dan entah kenapa Aomine merasa matanya agak buram, sesaat setelah Kagami menunjukan wajah melasnya.

"Susah. Banyak banget yang ngantri."

Aomine menyeringai. "Mau gue ambilin?"

"Bener?" Wajah Kagami bersinar.

"Hemmm. Serahin aja sama gue. loe belum tau kehebatan seorang Aomine Daiki diluar lapangan basket."

Dan dengan itu, Aomine meluncur dengan tenaga penuh ke kerumunan didepannya. Menubruk bahkan meloncat-loncat diatas pundak orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

Dibelakang, Kagami agak gelisah. Bukan gelisah pada keadaan Aomine yang terjebak disana, tapi bagaimana nasib roti isinya jika jatuh dan terinjak-injak saat Aomine berusaha melepaskan diri dari sana.

Tepat 10 menit, Aomine kembali dengan selamat sentosa serta makanan yang Kagami inginkan ditangan kananya. Kondisinya cukup sedikit mengenaskan, seragamnya berantakan dan terdapat lubang dibagian bahu, diduga itu akibat dari salah satu siswa club rugby yang memegang bahu Aomine dengan tak berperikemanusiaan.

Kagami sedikit bersalah dibuatnya. "Makasih." Ucapnya pelan, matanya tak lepas dari bagian bahu Aomine.

Aomine mengikuti arah pandang Kagami. "Tenang! Bisa dibenerin." Dalihnya.

"Biar gue yang jahitin." Tawar Kagami.

"Gak usah!"

"Ini sebagai tanda terima kasih gue."

Aomine menghembuskan nafas pasrah. "Oke..oke..gue nurut."

.

Sekarang tepat pulang sekolah, Aomine berada dikelasnya. Bokongnya dengan PW nangkring dimeja barisan paling depan, tatapannya memandang keluar jendela kelas menikmati suasana sore hari itu. Jarinya dengan telaten memetik senar-senar gitar yang ia pangku, sesekali melantunkan nada tanpa lirik. Dirinya tengah menunggu Kagami Taiga, orang yang akan menjahitkan jas sekolahnya.

Kalian tanya kenapa harus saat pulang sekolah?

Alasan Kagami sih karena dia tak mau membawa barang milik orang asing ke rumahnya. Jadilah dia menawarkan untuk menjahit dikelas, dengan segala peralatan jahitnya Momoi Satsuki yang pinjamkan selaku manager club basket sekaligus anggota club menjahit. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir? Mereka saling mengenal kan? Apakah pantas jika dirinya disebut orang asing?

Terdengar suara pintu digeser. Aomine tau itu pasti Kagami. "Lama." Keluhnya tanpa memandang Kagami dan masih menyibukan diri dengan alunan acoustic yang dibuatnya.

Kagami hanya berdehem. "Maaf." Kemudian menghampiri Aomine.

Alis cabang itu terangkat sebelah saat melihat Aomine yang dengan tenang memainkan gitar.

"Lu... bisa main gitar?" nada Kagami terdengar agak merendah. Aomine setengah mengangkat sudut bibirnya mencoba tersenyum namun terlihat miris.

Sudah biasa...

Kagami juga pasti akan membullynya. Aomine bungkam, lebih baik tetap menghiraukan eksistensi Kagami didepannya. Toh Aomine tau jika Kagami akan berkata—

—"Keren!"

Eh?

Mata Aomine mengerjap dan dengan segera menaruh penuh tatapan shock pada orang didepannya. "Jangan bercanda!" bentaknya.

Kagami melipat dadanya tenang. "Loe kenapa sih. Orang muji kok malah marah-marah. Emang apa salahnya kalo punya kemampuan diluar ekspektasi penampilan dan kepribadian kita yang gak sesuai?"

Aomine masih tetap diam.

"Lagian gue bicara jujur kok. Permainan gitar loe emang **cukup** bagus. Kalo loe masih mikirin omongan Akashi ama antek-anteknya, yang loe item, gak pantes main gitar, males, kalo nyanyi suaranya kayak yang gak niat lah. Itu semua karena mereka cuma mandang kita dari luar dan gak mau ngakui dan ngasih kesempatan kita buat mencoba."

Aomine sempat tertohok oleh penekanan kata 'cukup' yang Kagami lontarkan, tapi toh dia tak membantahnya. Permainan gitarnya memang kurang bagus dari awal.

Kagami menoleh keluar jendela. "Intinya jangan pernah nutup bakat kita."

Semilir angin sore musim semi berhembus saat itu. Menerpa dua tubuh tegap yang terbalut seragam saling berhadapan. Ada sesuatu yang hangat menyeruak didalam dada Aomine, kata-kata Kagami entah kenapa terasa membuatnya sedikit percaya diri.

" _Thanks._ " Aomine menunduk, namun Kagami masih dapat melihat senyumnya.

Tangan kecoklatan mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya, tak lupa cengiran terukir polos diwajahnya. "Gak usah berterima kasih. Lagian gue ngutip kata-kata itu dari komik yang gue baca kemaren."

Aomine terkekeh. "Udah gue duga."

"Sini jasnya! Gue jahitin!" titahnya pada Aomine, tangannya sibuk mengubrak-abrik isi tasnya, mencari peralatan jahit disana.

Pluk

Aomine menoleh. Sebuah buku kecil berwarna abu jatuh dari tas Kagami. Ia memungutnya, tapi tak berniat mengembalikannya. Ada sedikit rasa kepo pada buku kecil ini. Kelereng mata Aomine melirik Kagami yang belum sadar jika salah satu barangnya jatuh. Kemudian mulai membuka lembar pertama.

' _Kagami Taiga.'_

Tak aneh. Pikir Aomine, toh dia juga sering menamai bukunya pada lembar kertas pertama. Lalu kembali membalik halaman, menuju ke lembar ke dua.

' _Hey, ada sangat banyak hal yang ingin kuketahui._

 _Tapi aku tak begitu mengetahuinya._

 _Karena itu, dengan dua tubuh yang tak mungkin bisa menjadi satu, kita berpelukan seerat mungkin._

 _Hanya dengan keberadaanmu disini saja, duniaku telah berubah._

 _Pemandangan yang monoton ini pun sekarang memantulkan suatu kelembutan._

 _Aku cinta kamu, aku cinta kamu hingga akhir dunia ini._

 _Sambil tersenyum dengan bodoh coba katakanlah..._

' _aku cinta kamu''_

Aomine... entah sekarang harus memasang wajah seperti apa. Apa shock kah? Tidak.. tidak.. dia bahkkan lebih shock sekarang. Buktinya tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir kering itu.

Sampai suara teriakan Kagami menggantikan itu semua.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa..." tangan besar itu dengan sigap mengambil buku kecilnya. Matanya mendeath glare Aomine yang masih cengo. Buku abu itu dipeluknya erat, entah kenapa Kagami sekarang seperti cewek ABG yang ketahuan nulis surat cinta.

"Loe baca ini?" tatapan ganas Kagami tak meluntur sedikitpun, mencoba menginterogasi sang tersangka 'Pengintipan barang berharga'.

Aomine mengangguk bodoh.

"Semua?"

"Cuma satu lembar."

Kagami bernafas lega, tapi tak berlangsung lama karena pertanyaan Aomine berikutnya membuatnya tiba-tiba menegang.

"Itu loe yang buat?"

Membuat pemuda macan itu bungkam tak mau bicara.

"Oy jawab!"

"Berisik ah! Kalau iya emang kenapa? Loe mau bilang kalau gue kayak cewek gitu? Silahkan aja! Gue gak peduli! Lagian gue tadi udah bilang kan? Jangan perduliin omongan orang Pffftt—"

Aomine membungkam mulut Kagami yang tak berhenti nyerocos dengan tangannya. Urat kesal muncul didahi kurang terang itu. Ia menghela nafas, sekarang ia tahu kenapa Kagami menceramahinya tadi. Karena mereka sama.

"Dengerin dulu Bakagami! Gue belum selesai ngomong."

Akhirnya Kagami diam setelah misuh-misuh tak jelas. Berusaha mendengarkan pemuda didepannya.

"Yah.. pertama emang shock sih. Gak nyangka ternyata loe orangnya puitis banget.—"

Kagami pouting.

"—Tapi dibalik rasa kaget gue. gue punya ide gila."

"Ide gila?"

Anggukan sebagai jawaban. "Loe buat lagu dan gue yang nyanyiin." Lanjutnya.

Otak Kagami booting. Memproses dengan cermat tiap kata yang makhluk hitam didepannya ucapkan. Buat lagu? Eh? Aomine bilang buat lagu kan?

"Gak!" tolak Kagami semangat 45.

"Kenapa?"

"Gue gak bisa bikin lagu."

"Dengan apa yang gue baca tadi? Oh ayolah! Loe punya bakat Kagami. Loe tadi bilang kan jangan pernah nutup bakat yang kita punya."

Aomine memohon. Kagami bingung jadinya. "Yang tadi itu Cuma coretan asal gue Aomine. Jangan dianggap serius."

"Coretan aja udah bagus gitu. Apalagi kalo serius."

Kagami mengusap wajahnya brutal, dia sudah tau jika Aomine tak secepat itu dikalahkan.

"Pliss gue gak bisa Aomine."

"Dan gue juga gak bisa ngebiarin loe lepas gitu aja."

Keduanya terdiam, saling pandang beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Kagami menghembuskan nafas lelah. Percuma! Aomine tak mau menyerah sampai kapanpun juga.

"Hahhh.. baiklah. Dan apa jaminan loe?"

"Kita akan buktiin ke orang-orang kalo kita duet paling hebat dalam basket dan dalam bermusik."

Kagami tertegun. Senyuman Aomine tak pernah selebar ini setau Kagami. Omongannya memang terlalu tinggi, tapi entah kenapa bibir Kagami juga ikut tersenyum setuju. Merasa yakin jika semua itu akan terjadi.

.

.

Dan begitulah awal kisah balik persahabatan mereka terjalin. Berawal dari sebuah bakat terpendam tak diakui yang mereka miliki, saling mendorong satu sama lain meraih hal yang menjadi misi mereka.

Sekarang semuanya telah berlalu setahun lamanya. Pertemanan yang dipenuhi kebodohan, pertengkaran, dan perjuangan. Mereka tak pernah tau jika band dengan dua personil yang mereka namai 'Lighter' ini akan menuai sedikitnya puluhan fans setelah penampilan mereka di salah satu bar malam di distrik ikebukuro.

Kini mereka bukan lagi tak diakui, tapi digandrungi. Para Kiseki no Sedai pun ikut serta mendukung mereka sekarang, meski masih belum percaya jika dua orang bodoh itu bisa sukses seperti ini.

"Bentar lagi kelulusan ya?"

Iris dark blue itu menatap lekat warna abu langit-langit kamarnya. Wajah seorang Aomine Daiki yang biasanya terlihat songong itu kini nampak sedikit menyiratkan kesenduan.

Alis cabang Kagami Taiga terangkat sebelah, agak aneh dengan pertanyaan sahabat karibnya. Tapi toh tetap ia jawab. "Iya."

Aomine membuang nafas, mengubah posisinya dari terlentang menjadi tengkurap, menyembunyikan wajah tampannya dibalik bantal empuk. Untuk kemudian menggumam tak jelas. Kagami sampai harus beberapa kali menajamkan telinganya hanya untuk mendengarkan apa yang Aomine ucapkan.

Tapi saat tak kunjung paham apa yang Aomine ucapkan, Kagami menggeram. "Loe ngomong apaan sih? Yang jelas napa!"

Wajah tan itu berbalik menyembul menatap Kagami. "Gue tadi bilang. Gak nyangka berarti kita udah setahun sahabatan."

Kagami mendengus, "Loe kok jadi sentimentil gini ya? Lagi PMS?"

Kedikan bahu sebagai jawaban, "Tau nih! Denger kata 'Kelulusan' entah kenapa gue jadi baper gini."

"Kebanyakan nonton sinetron sih loe!"

"Ngaca! Siapa yang nonton anime Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso sampe nangis berhari-hari."

Dan wajah Aomine sukses mendapat ciuman cinta dari bantal yang dilempar Kagami dengan asal. Aomine terkekeh, ia masih ingat betapa mengenaskannya wajah Kagami saat itu. Wajah sangarnya basah semua oleh air mata, oh dan jangan lupakan ingusnya yang menggantung indah. Aomine harus dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya agar tak mendapat tinjuan _super ultra_ dari Kagami.

Aomine tersenyum mengingatnya. Dia berfikir, ah... akankah hal seperti itu akan terjadi lagi jika mereka sudah lulus. Ngomong-ngomong soal lulus dia jadi ingat belum tanya Kagami mau lanjut kemana nanti?

Aomine menggeser kepalanya, mendekat kearah Kagami. Lalu dengan seenaknya meletakan kepalanya diatas paha Kagami yang tengah selonjoran diranjang.

Kagami tersentak. Namun tetap _stay stoic_.

"Lu ngapain sih Aho?"

"Ahhh... paha loe emang terbaik Kagami."

Blush

Satu jitakan hinggap dikening Aomine.

"Mesum!" Kagami sedikit tersenyum, ada perasaan senang dan hal tak wajar dari jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

Kagami memang bodoh. Tapi tak setolol itu untuk tak mengetahui apa dibalik kejadian aneh ini. Tentu saja 'cinta'. Kagami sudah terlalu sering mendeksripsikan bagaimana orang jatuh cinta, dalam setiap lirik lagunya. Seperti dirinya sekarang. Namun dia masih tau diri akan hal itu, dia tak boleh menyimpan perasaan ini terus. Sebisa mungkin harus ia hilangkan. Karena apa? Karena Aomine itu seorang pemuda sama sepertinya dan juga sahabatnya.

Kagami bukan seorang homo, begitupun dengan Aomine. Tapi perasaan yang dulunya saling mendorong telah menjelma jadi bibit cinta memang tak bisa dipungkiri oleh kagami.

Tentu saja Aomine tak tau hal itu. Karena dia terlalu bodoh untuk tau.

"Sekarang siapa yang kayak cewek hah?" tangan tan itu mengacak surai merah bata tak karuan.

Kagami hanya memutar bola matanya. Sedang tak mood bertengkar dengan sahabat bodohnya ini. Tangannya kembali sibuk mencoret-coret kata di sebuah buku.

"Liriknya belum jadi?"

"Belum. Susah! Gue gak pernah buat puisi tentang persahabtan sebelumnya."

Hanya gumaman 'Oh' sebagai balasan.

Mereka kini tengah dalam project membuat lagu baru. Tampil di bar 'Unique' tepat pada malam sebelum hari kelulusan mereka. Dan itulah, penampilan mereka nanti akan sangat berkesan seakan mengiring mereka ke kebebasan.

"Ngomong-ngomong udah lulus nanti loe mau kemana?" tanya Aomine, dagunya bertengger dibahu Kagami.

Sang empunya hanya melirik sebentar. Aomine itu berbahaya bagi jantungnya!

"Rahasia."

Dahi Aomine mengkerut. "Loe sendiri?" tanya Kagami.

"Kayaknya gue mau kuliah dikampus swasta deket SMA kita deh. ngambil jurusan hukum terus jadi polisi." Alis Aomine turun naik.

Kgami mendengus melihat wajah Aomine yang menyebalkan. "Mimpi aja loe!"

"Gue serius Baka! Gue mau jadi polisi biar bisa ngelindungi masyarakat—"

Bibir Aomine mendekat ke telinga Kagami. "—sama loe."

Lihat! Aomine terlalu bodoh untuk sadar jika kata-katanya membuat Kagami terlalu bahagia. Meskipun ia tau dia tak ada maksud selain bercanda saat mengatakannya. Tetap saja kupu-kupu diperutnya tak mau diam.

"Terus loe lanjut kemana?" suara Aomine membuyarkan lamunan Kagami.

"Ah... itu..." Kagami menggaruk pipinya. Agak tak enak jika ia harus bilang akan kuliah di—

"Amerika." Pelan. Suara Kagami terlalu pelan tapi Aomine masih dapat mendengarnya.

Aomine mematung. "Loe mau balik ke Amerika?" nada Aomine terdengar tak yakin.

Kagami mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa loe harus kesana lagi?"

"Etoo.. yaa biar deket sama orang tua gue aja. Lagian kalo disana, gak perlu nunggu kiriman uang bulanan buat jajan."

"Oh."

Kepala biru menengadah, menatap langit-langit kamarnya lagi.

" _Sorry!_ " Kagami merasa bersalah.

"Buat apa?"

"Gak bilang dari awal kalo gue bakal ke Amerika lagi. Terus gak bisa bareng sama loe lagi."

Aomine terkekeh. "Santai aja kali. Lagian gue gak berhak ngelarang loe mau kemana."

Kagami tersenyum. Agak sedikit sakit saat Aomine merelakannya pergi.

Lalu hening kemudian. Mereka terlarut dalam kesibukan masing-masing. Aomine dengan pikirannya dan Kagami dengan coretan liriknya.

"Arggghhhh!" kagami meremas kertas yang disobeknya brutal. Menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Percuma! Gue buntu ide!" keluhnya.

Aomine tertawa renyah. "Yaudah jangan dipaksain. Kita ngecover lagu lain aja."

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Kagami. Ia memandang kertas yang hanya terisi sedikit tulisan. Aomine ikut nimbrung, meraih kertas itu ditangan Kagami.

Kelereng navy itu dengan fokus, menatap tiap inci kata disana.

"Bagus." Komentarnya.

"Ceritanya tentang apa?"

Kening Kagami mengerut. Mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang ia tulis.

"Tentang persahabatan."

Alis Aomine naik satu. Agak kurang puas dengan jawaban Kagami, dan Kagami tau itu. Ia menggeser duduknya agar berhadapan lebih dekat dengan Aomine.

"Jadi gini. Intinya gue pengen nulis kalo dunia itu ibaratkan game dilayar kaca, dan dua sahabat itu jadi playernya. Saat perpisahan tiba mereka harus menekan tombol yang mereka pilih di stik game untuk melangkah kedepannya. Pilih tombol yang benar. Sekiranya itu yang bisa gue jelasin dan pengen gue buat." Ceritanya panjang lebar.

Aomine mengangguk-angguk paham. "Makin kesini bakat nulis loe makin hebat ya.. bahagia gue jadi sahabat loe."

Senyuman bangga Aomine tampilkan. Membuat sedikit rona merah dipipi tembem milik Kagami.

Kalau gini gimana Kagami bisa tahan untuk tak menyukai sahabat kunyuknya ini?!

.

.

Bau rokok, bir, hawa panas dan suara riuh penonton bergema di bar 'Unique' malam itu. Para wanita meneriakan nama idolanya dipanggung. Setelan jaket loreng dan t-shirt hitam Aomine basah oleh keringat, rambut segelap langit malamnya lepek, mulutnya dengan semangat menyanyikan lagu Hajime no Ippo dari Luck Life. Sesekali tersenyum tampan saat intro, para gadis menjerit.

Ia lemparkan pandangan pada drummer dibelakangnya, Kagami terlihat bersinar malam ini, dengan balutan kaos polo putih dan rompi cokelat. Keringatnya tak kalah deras dengan Aomine.

Satu genjrengan terakhir, band Lighter menutup penampilan mereka. Disambut tepuk tangan meriah oleh semua yang ada di sana.

.

"Wilhem-san bir sat—aw!"

Tabokan keras dikepala si biru menginterupsi pesanannya. Kemudian memandang kesal pada Kagami yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Loe belum cukup umur buat minum."

"hello! Ini Bar Kagami. Emang loe pikir kita bisa pesen bajigur disini? Ya enggak lah!"

Tabokan kedua Kagami suguhkan. Membuat asap-asap kejengkelan muncul dikepala Aomine.

"Bisa nggak? Gak pake maen tabok? Sakit bego!"

"Makanya kalo diceramahin jangan ngeyel!"

"Emang loe emak gue?!"

"Kalo iya?!"

"Sejak kapan emak gue laki idiot!"

"Sejak Naruto _flashblack_ terus!"

"Banci kali loe!"

"Eh Kampret!"

Dan begitulah. Bartender Wilhem-san didepan mereka hanya tersenyum sweatdrop melihat pertengkaran kedua orang bodoh ini.

" _Ha'i_.. pesanan kalian." Bartender tua itu menyodorkan dua gelas susu putih ke hadapan Kagami dan Aomine yang tengah saling mencubit pipi. Membuat keduanya berhenti.

"Maaf Wilhem-san!" ucap mereka bersamaan, keduanya menunduk.

Wilhem-san hanya tertawa. Mereka berdua terlihat lucu jika kompak seperti ini.

"Sudah.. sudah.. silahkan diminum Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun! Maaf jika pesanannya bukan yang kalian inginkan."

Keduanya menggeleng serempak. Membuat gelak tawa keluar lagi dari bibir tua itu.

" _Thank's!_ "

Rasa manis dan gurih melekat ditenggorokan. Cukup untuk sedikit melepas dahaga mereka setelah tampil tadi.

"Wilhem-san bagaimana penampilan terakhir kami tadi?" tanya Aomine.

Senyuman lembut sebagai jawaban. Matanya yang sipit semakin menyipit saat tersenyum. "Keren seperti biasa."

" _Darou?!_ " Aomine menjentikan jarinya semangat. Membuat Kagami yang menumpu dagunya terkikik geli.

"Ah! Aomine-kun~"

Keduanya menoleh. Nampak sesosok wanita dengan dress putih melambai pada Aomine. Kagami melirik Aomine disampingnya.

Dan benar saja. Mata mesum sahabatnya itu pasti tengah mupeng melihat boing-boing milik Haruno-san—gadis berdress putih tadi. Kagami hanya memutar bola matanya.

Dulu Aomine pernah curhat ke Kagami, bahwa dia kadang sangat jengkel jika Haruno datang dan menempel padanya. Tapi sejengkel-jengkelnya dia, Dada Haruno tetap yang terbaik!

Dengan segera haruno-san memeluk leher Aomine. Menenggelamkan wajah Aomine diantara kedua belah bukit itu.

Gyut

Suara hati menciut. Kagami memang sudah terbiasa melihatnya, tapi hatinya tak mau terbiasa. Terlalu sakit disini!

Tangan Kagami meremas bagian dadanya. Ulu hatinya tak mau berkompromi, kepalanya ia tundukan. Berusaha agar kelopak matanya tak berkeringat.

Haruno melirik Kagami. Sedikit menyunggingkan smirk.

"Kagami loe kenapa?"

Kagami amat tersentak. Dilihatnya wajah Aomine yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Ia mencoba tertawa paksa.

"Ahaha gue gak kenapa-kenapa kok."

"Salah makan?"

"Ngga—"

"Makan hati mungkin." Haruno main nyerobot. Matanya melirik seolah menyindir Kagami.

Kagami paham betul apa maksudnya. Cemburu!

Ya, karena Haruno tau jika Kagami menyukai Aomine. Untungnya gadis itu tak membocorkannya, bisa gawatlah nanti. Yah, tapi itu.. dia jadi sering menyindirnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Hati?" heran Aomine.

Kagmi mengibaskan telapak tangannya. "Jangan dengerin omongan Haruno-san!"

"Hey!"

Aomine memandang Kagami dan Haruno bergantian. "Entah kenapa tapi akhir-akhir ini kalian jadi akrab?"

Kagami yang sedang minum susu tersedak. "Perasaan loe aja kali!"

Haruno mendecih. "Mana mungkin aku dekat dengan macan liar itu. Yang kusuka kan cuma kau Aomine." Tangannya kembali melingkar dileher Aomine, si empunya hanya memutar bola mata.

Kagami berdehem. "Sorry ngeganggu acara _lovey dovey_ kalian. Tapi gue izin ke toilet."

"Tunggu! Gue ikut!" dan dengan itu Aomine mengekori Kagami. Meninggalkan Haruno yang memasang wajah datar.

.

Ketukan ujung sepatu yang dipakai Kagami bergema dilorong depan toilet pria. Dirinya kini sedang menunggu Aomine yang niatnya buang air tiba-tiba kebelet ingin buang hajat.

Eksistensi Haruno membuatnya menoleh. Wajah cantik itu menatap nyalang sang Tiger didepannya, dengan tangan putihnya ia silangkan didepan membuat gunung itu terangkat.

"Menjijikan!"

Otot-otot tangan Kagami mengeras. Ingin ia layangkan tinjuan pada mulut kecil kotor itu.

"Bisa-bisanya kau masih menyimpan rasa pada Aomine. Sadar dirilah! Homo sepertimu tak pantas untuknya. Kau pikir dengan menjadi sahabatnya cintamu akan terbalas?!"

"Keh!" Haruno tersenyum mengejek. "Mimpi! Aomine itu milikku! Tak akan kubiarkan laki-laki sepertimu merebutnya. Apalagi kudengar nanti Aomine akan mendaftar di universitasku sekarang. Sudah kubilang kan? Lupakan dia! Aomine itu sukanya tipe sepertiku."

Tubuh sexynya ia majukan. Membuat emosi Kagami tersulut.

"Tenang saja. Setelah lulus aku akan ke Amerika, jauh dari dia. Tapi meskipun begitu aku tak akan pernah rela jika Aomine kau dapatkan."

"Kata-katamu sangat menjijikan!"

"Ah! aku memang menjijikan. Tapi setidaknya tak kotor sepertimu! Kau hanyalah jalang yang suatu hari nanti akan melukai Aomine dengan bersama pria lain."

Iris crimson menyala itu menatap bengis. Mengabaikan jika orang dihadapannya adalah perempuan. Toh jalang didepannya lebih buruk dari seorang manusia bisexual macam dirinya.

"Kurang ajar!"

Haruno melayangkan tamparannya, tapi tepat diudara berhenti. Lebih spesifiknya dihentikan oleh tangan tan yang muncul dibalik pintu.

"Gue gak tau kalian punya masalah hubungan seperti apa—"

Matanya melirik Kagami, dan berhenti tepat dikedua manik sewarna sakura milik Haruno. "—Tapi gue gak bisa ngebiarin sahabat gue disakiti."

Biru laut itu terlihat dingin menatapnya. Haruno meringis, apakah Kagami sebegitu berharga bagi orang yang dipujanya ini?

"Aomine." Hanya gumaman pelan yang bisa Haruno keluarkan sekarang. Ia merasa kalah, tatapan tak rela gadis itu dapat Kagami lihat jelas.

Aomine mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang Haruno-san. Tak baik bagi wanita pulang selarut ini. Ayo! Biar kuantar!"

Uluran tangan Aomine ditepisnya. "Tak usah. Aku naik taxi saja."

"Baiklah."

.

Kagami dan Aomine memandang mobil yang ditumpangi Haruno mulai menjauh. Kini semuanya kembali seperti semula, berdua seperti biasanya.

"Gue juga mau pulang."

Aomine menoleh kesamping. Hanya untuk melihat mata Kagami yang tak terlepas dari jalanan gelap.

"Tumben banget jam segini. Mau gue anter?" tawarnya.

Kagami hanya berbalik badan dan mulai berjalan. "Gak usah. Gue gak mau besok pas perpisahan malah ketiduran di aula gara-gara kurang tidur."

"Boleh gue nginep?"

Kagami berhenti, memutar kepalanya dan nyengir. " _Sorry_. Tapi mulai sekarang biasain tidur tanpa gue."

Tubuh tegap itu mulai menghilang menjauh. Tapi bola mata Aomine tetap lekat memandangi punggungnya.

Sampai kemudian dia benar-benar menghilang, Aomine tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

"Aominecchi cepat!" Kise mengacungkan dan menggoyangkan benda silinder hitam ditangannya—sebuah sertifikat kelulusan. Diseragamnya tersemat bros sakura setengah pita.

Aomine mendekat. Kise dengan riang menariknya ke tempat dimana para Kiseki no sedai berkumpul. Mereka tengah bersiap untuk berfoto bersama.

Sakura berterbangan, harum, menyeruak, melayang diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah menebarkan kebahagiaannya. Seolah mengantar mereka ke jenjang hidup berikutnya.

Ckrek

Satu foto telah tercetak. Disana terlihat Aomine yang tersenyum sumringah merangkul pundak Kise yang bergaya 'Peace' dibagian belakang, diikuti Murasakibara dengan raut malasnya disampingnya, didepan ada Kuroko sedikit menyunggingkan senyum meskipun masih terlihat datar seperti biasa, Midorima membuang muka didepan Mura dan Akashi ditengah melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Suara cempreng Kise paling dominan disana. Merengek agar foto itu disimpan untuknya sendiri, mengundang protes dari sana sini termasuk Akashi yang dengan tenang memainkan guntingnya disamping helaian emas Kise.

Aomine Daiki tersenyum, entah kenapa meskipun dulu mereka sering membullynya Aomine tetap sedih saat tau akan berpisah dengan mereka. Ia edarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut sekolah. Namun nihil! Kagami tidak ada dimanapun. Terakhir dia melihatnya di aula, duduk dibarisan paling depan disamping Furihata.

Tepukan dibahu sukses membuatnya berjengit, menoleh dimana Kuroko sedang menatapnya datar.

"Kau sedang mencari Kagami-kun?"

Aomine mengedikan bahu. "Yaaa begitulah. Tetsu kau tau dimana dia?"

Bocah datar itu menggeleng. Aomine menghela nafas.

"Aku bisa bantu cari." Tawarnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu."

"Oke kalau begitu kau kesana!" tunjuknya ke sebelah kiri. "Dan aku kearah sebaliknya."

Kuroko mengangguk, kemudian mereka berdua mulai berpencar.

Ini bukanlah sinetron, atau drama-drama romance dimana sang tokoh utama lelaki mencari pujaan hatinya dengan berlari-lari tak karuan. Aomine hanya berjalan santai seperti biasa, karena ia tau Kagami tak akan pergi sebelum berpamitan padanya.

"Aomine?"

Nah kan?

Aomine menengok kesebelah kanan dimana suara itu berasal. Dibawah pohon sakura dekat gedung belakang sekolah.

"Gue nyari loe dari tadi." Keluhnya, menghampiri Kagami.

" _Sorry_! Tadi gue nyari tempat sepi buat jawab telepon. Didepan rame sih."

"Telepon dari siapa?"

"Bokap."

"Oh." Aomine mengusap tengkuknya.

"Jadi.. kapan loe berangkat?"

"Nanti sore. Gak usah nganter gue ke bandara ntar loe nangis lagi." Kagami tertawa renyah. Tapi tak membuat wajah sendu Aomine terlihat lebih baik.

"Loe...emang harus pergi ya Kagami?"

Sedikit demi sedikit tawa Kagami berhenti. Tergantikan oleh ekspresi miris.

"Itu yang terbaik Aomine."

"Apanya yang terbaik?"

Kagami tersenyum getir. "Jauh dari loe itu yang terbaik."

Aomine hanya diam. Bukan mematung karena shock, _Just Silent!_ Tak ingin dan tak ada kata untuk menyanggah perkataan Kagami. Tapi hanya satu!

"Loe salah pencet tombol Kagami."

.

Para anggota pelangi berbaris didepan gerbang sekolah. Mengantar salah satu keluarga club basket mereka pergi. Kagami Taiga kini tengah dipeluk Kise dengan erat.

"Hiks Kagamicchi jangan pergi-ssu!" Kepala kuning itu menggosok-gosokkan kepala dan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kagami. Membuat cairan lengket dari hidungnya menempel diseragam alis belah yang tengah menatap jijik dirinya.

"Hati-hati Taiga. Jangan lupa beri kabar saat kau ada disana pada kami!" peringat sang leader Akashi Seijuro.

"Kagami-kun jika kesini lagi tolong bawa oleh-oleh Vanilla shake dari sana. Aku ingin mencoba rasa ala Amerika." Ucapannya datar, tapi background sinar-sinar dibelakang Kuroko menjadi pertanda jika pemuda baby blue itu tengah berharap.

Kagami sweatdrop.

Yang lainnya hanya mengucapkan 'Hati-hati' dan 'Selamat jalan'. Termasuk Aomine yang berdiri paling belakang.

Mereka saling berpandangan beberapa saat. Tak ada senyum terukir dikeduanya.

Suara klakson mobil menginterupsi. Diseberang jalan sudah ada Alex dan Himuro didalamnya, melambai pada mereka.

"Nah. Kalo gitu gue pergi du—"

 _Hey! Entah kenapa terasa begitu jauh._

 _Jalan menanjak sempit itu dan liburan musim panas itu._

 _Masa muda yang berakhir secara terpisah-pisah._

 _Setiap hari yang baik, terhadap kita semua._

 _Sudah tak ada siapapun lagi di hari esok._

 _Aku memahami takut yang berbeda dari rasa sepi,_

 _Pagi pun datang_

 _Pada hari perpisahan yang beharga._

 _Jangan berpaling! Kita harus pergi._

 _Meski pun tak dapat berkata 'sampa jumpa lagi'._

 _Kita pasti akan mengingat password rahasia itu._

 _Dan mentari terbenam kemerahan_

 _Setelah pulang sekolah._

Aomine bernyanyi, tanpa instrumen apa-apa. Hanya nada dari suaranya. Nada dan lirik yang sangat Kagami kenal. Birunya laut itu memandang intens orang didepannya, seolah berkata jika lagu ini hanya untuknya. Mencegah pemuda crimson itu menjauh dari sisinya.

 _Salam perpisahan tak cocok bagi kita._

 _Meski takdir berada di jalur yang berbeda._

 _Setidaknya sejak awal, kita sudah sering bersama._

 _Meski semuanya menghilang, ikatan kita takkan pernah hilang._

Diam.

Semuanya terdiam.

Hanya hening menyapa.

Semua yang ada disana cengo berjamaah. Sampai salah satu gadis berteriak—

"KEREN!"

Dan mulailah suara riuh para siswa yang awalnya sedang menikmati suasana haru bahagia mereka berubah menjadi konser dadakan. Tepukan tangan kagum bergemuruh.

Kagami hanya kicep. Kenapa tiba-tiba Aomine nyanyi? Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu, sejak kapan Aomine menyelesaikan lirik yang pernah ia buat untuk konser terakhir mereka kemarin.

"Wow Aomine! Sejak kapan loe nyelesein tuh lagu?"

"Kemarin malam."

" _Maji?!_ " permata _red raflesia_ nya melotot.

Aomine mengangguk. " _Sorry_ kalo liriknya gak sesuai sama yang pengen loe buat dulu."

"Emang rada aneh sih. Tapi nice kok." Kagami menggaruk pipinya.

"Kagami. Sekarang gue tau kalo gue gak bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Hah?"

Aomine menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dengan langkah mantap mendekati Kagami, menariknya agar lebih dekat dan—

Cup

—mencium bibir peach itu pelan

Penonton konser dadakan tambah meriah. Kiseki no sedai jantungan mendadak. Jeritan para gadis fujoshi dan fudanshi paling kentara disana, sebagian diantaranya hanya bersiul-siul menggoda.

"Anjir homo nodayo!" tentu kalian tau itu teriakan siapa.

Tapi Aomine menghiraukan itu semua. Kagamilah yang jadi prioritas utama, yang sedang shock berat. Warna merah melapisi wajah tampannya, membuatnya tampak terlihat manis.

Aomine yang melihatnya gemas sendiri. Saat akan mencium pria manis didepannya untuk kedua kalinya, Kagami mencengkeram bibir Aomine yang mulai nyosor-nyosor lagi.

"T..tunggu dulu!" Kagami memegang kepalanya, terasa pening mendadak. Aomine tidak sedang syuting dorama homo kan?

"Ini apaan ya? Kagak paham gue. kameranya mana sih?"

Dengan bodohnya Kagami tengok kiri-kanan. Aomine menepuk jidatnya lelah.

"Jangan belagak bego deh Kagami. Eh tunggu! Loe emang bego sih!—"

"Oy!"

"—Gue tau semua yang loe omongin sama Haruno-san kemaren."

Kagami membeku.

Senyuman jahil terpatri diwajah tan itu. Tangannya yang bebas meraih pinggang Kagami supaya mendekat. Kagami yang diperlakukan seperti itu salah tingkah.

"Kalau tau gini. Gue gak perlu kan ngasih kode-kode grepe ke loe."

"Jadi ini salah gue gitu?"

"Iya. Karena loe salah pencet tombol kehidupan"

Jernihnya kristal merah darah itu hanya menatap Aomine diam. Masih ingin mendengar penuturan dari sahabat yang ia sukai.

"Mencet tombol buat jauh dari gue itu bukan yang terbaik. Loe hanya ngambil jalan pintas buat nyakitin diri loe sendiri."

Tangan Kagami mengepal, sampai ujung-ujung kukunya menancap ditelapak tangan. "Terus gue harus gimana Aomine?" suaranya bergetar.

Aomine memegang tangan itu, menggenggamnya erat. "Reset semua. Dan pilih tombol untuk bersama gue."

Kaki jenjang Kagami sedikit mundur. Memberi jarak dirinya dengan Aomine agar tak terlalu dekat.

"Gue gak bisa gitu aja ngebatalin semuanya Aomine. Kasihan bokap gue. Lagian apa kata dia kalo tau anaknya ini seorang gay?!"

"Kalo gitu gue yang akan pencet tombol yang sama kayak loe. Pergi ke Amerika dan minta restu bokap loe."

"Ngomong emang gampang. Tapi gue gak mau liat bokap gue jantungan gara-gara itu."

Tak ada jawaban dari Aomine. Kagami menoyor bahunya.

"Gak usah korbanin masa depan loe buat gue! masih banyak yang suka sama loe—"

"Tapi gak ada yang bisa kayak loe. Yang ngedorong gue terus maju! Loe itu masa depan gue." suara Aomine terdengar parau.

"Pilih jalan hidup loe sendiri!"

"Gak! Udah gue bilang. Gue akan ngelepasin loe gitu aja. Dari dulu.. dari dulu gue cinta loe Kagami!"

Tes

Sebutir cairan hangat meluncur dari pipi Kagami. Ia tersentak kemudian menggosok-gosokan lengannya ke mata untuk menghentikan air itu semakin banyak.

"Jangan nangis." Aomine menepuk-nepuk kepala Kagami.

"Mata gue keringetan bego!"

Keadaan yang semula hening kembali berisik. Bedanya sekarang semua orang disana mulai terisak-isak, para gadis penggila BL malah sudah meraung-raung menonton Live Action didepan mereka. Kise mewek getir, member Kisedai yang lainpun ikutan terharu, seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kagami. Namun nyatanya tidak! Mereka hanya ikut-ikutan terbawa suasana.

Aomine tersenyum. Matanya melirik dua orang yang berada didalam mobil. Alex terlihat menitikan air mata haru disana berbanding terbalik dengan Himuro yang menatapnya tajam.

Ah dia lupa jika Himuro itu brother complex. Sepertinya dia harus meminta restu abang poni gantung sebelah itu dulu sebelum ke papah mertua.

"Jadi gimana?" Kagami bertanya setelah matanya kembali kering seperti sebelumnya.

"Gue ikut loe sore ini. Lebih cepat lebih baik!"

Kagami hanya terkekeh. Aomine memang selalu punya ide gila, tak perduli bagaimana nanti jadinya.

Tanpa sadar bibir Kagami tersenyum. Tangannya menuntun Aomine keluar gerbang sekolah, menuju mobil yang akan mengantar mereka ke depannya. Sorak sorai dibelakang mereka makin kencang, termasuk Kisedai yang melambai-lambai sedih bagai orang tua ditinggal anaknya.

Keduanya saling pandang beberapa saat, lalu terkekeh geli. Pada akhirnya mereka menekan tombol yang sama, menghadapi jalan yang ada didepan mereka berdua. Mulai berlari ke tujuan mereka berikutnya "Untuk Bersama".

 **End**

 **(dengan gajenya)**


End file.
